


Memory

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Might suck, dunno. This is an early birthday present for Lunar47, my partner in Kara/Leoben creepy love. Lunar47 is a talented writer and artist and deserves all the best that life has to offer. And as many Batman cakes as she can eat. Happy birthday, m'dear!
> 
> Prompt: inscription

The only place she can escape Leoben's overwhelming presence is in the bathroom.

He still trusts her, marginally, so he lets her shut the door and hide from his all too knowing eyes. She stands in front of the mirror, under the harsh lighting and stares at herself, at the person she's become. Looking into her own fearful eyes and wishing for the strength to continue fighting him.

She's losing her sense of self, her identity. He never calls her Starbuck. It's always 'Kara' with him. She understands that; he's trying to separate her weaker, more feminine self from her military persona. Kara is easier to control than Starbuck, he thinks.

What Leoben doesn't realize is that Kara and Starbuck are the same person, tempered by the same trials and tribulations, hardened to steel under the same pain.

She closes her eyes and imagines the weight of her dog tags around her neck, seeing with her mind the inscription of her name and the stylized phoenix that represents the Galactica. She can feel the brass against her skin, warm with her body heat. She can smell the faint hint of metal, and sweat.

She remembers.

Opening her eyes, she smiles, a hint of predatory hunger visible. Now, she'll make sure he won't forget who—and what—she is.

-fin-


End file.
